


Frontier

by WritingTakesTime



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, マクロス Frontier | Macross Frontier
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fighter Pilot AU, Gun Violence, M/M, Macross Frontier AU, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTakesTime/pseuds/WritingTakesTime
Summary: Inigo and his friends are sent to save yet another world from certain destruction. As one of the best fighter pilots in his homeland he joins general Xander’s personal squad, where he least expects to fall in love. But will that love lead to hope or more despair?





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an au based off of Macross Frontier the anime, but you don’t need to see the anime to understand the plot. Enjoy!

He felt heavy, too heavy. Things felt distorted and he couldn’t see. When he tried to remember nothing came up. It worried him, he wondered where his friends were and what had happened.

“Snap out of it Inigo!”

Wait. Was that Xander?

“Xander! No!”

Corrin? Whats going on?

Inigo tried to wake up, whatever happened made it almost impossible for him to move. He needed to get to Xander, he needed to help him!

“Listen to me Inigo!”

He was! He was trying! He was so confused and scared, he couldn’t move!

“Wait!”

Corrin’s voice was panicked, the cry followed by a scream, and that made something snap inside of him. He needed to help them! Wake up!

Inigo’s eyes snapped open, but it was too late. What he saw broke his heart into pieces. He had his gun raised and pointed towards Xander, who held Corrin in his arms. Xander had his gun pointed towards him too, and Inigo could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry...”

Xander’s whisper reached his ears before he pulled the trigger, and everything went black.

 

 

*

 

 

“Why I became a pilot?”

 

Laslow blinked at Peri, not expecting such a question from the cheerful and somewhat aloof girl. He took off his helmet properly and held it at his hip, facing her directly. “That’s an odd question to spring up.” 

 

“Yeah! But Xander told me the other day to remember why I was fighting when he scolded me for not taking the battle seriously. And it got me thinking you know? I know why Xander became a pilot, you both know why I became a pilot. But we don’t know why you became a pilot!” She leaned closer, making Laslow lean away more out of instinct than annoyance. 

 

“Well I suppose it’s only fair I tell you then.” He said, smiling when her face lit up. “In truth I always wanted to be a dancer like my mother but... things back at my home weren’t so good at the time, every able man was called off to battle so of course I joined the army.” As he explained he could see Peri’s excitement slowly disappear. 

 

“Now now there’s no need to frown. I don’t regret what I did, I’ve saved a lot of people and even if this is no dream come true I’m glad I joined because I met you and Captain Xander.” As he finished he flashed one of his signature smiles and Peri seemed relieved. 

 

“Oh goodie! I thought you were gonna say you didn’t want to be here with us!” She rushed over to him and hugged him, lifting him off the ground and effectively squeening the air out of him. 

 

“O-Of course not Peri! I care a-about you and the captain very much!” He struggled to breathe as she held him even tighter, at times like these Laslow remembered Peri’s looks were extremely deceiving. She certainly had more raw strength than most veterans in this army, including him. 

 

When Peri finally set him down he took a deep breath and stumbled, which she seemed to miss as she spoke excitedly  once more, “But don’t worry Laslow! I’ll kill all of those stupid monsters for you so you can go dance your heart out!” She grinned and Laslow couldn’t help but feel touched by the sentiment. 

 

“Thank you Peri, that means a lot.” They both smiled brightly at one another but were forced to part when a stern call came their way. 

 

“Laslow. Peri.” They both immediately stood to attention, facing their captain and saluting accordingly. “Sir!” They both said in unison, looking up as Xander strode up to them. 

 

“I’ve received word that thanks to our efforts today we’ve managed to regain a substantial amount of territory from the enemy.” He began, stern, yet Laslow could see the proud look in his eyes. “And I’ve also been told it is greatly due to both of your hard work out on the battlefield that we accomplished this. I wish to congratulate you on a job well done.” 

 

When Xander finished he gave them a small smile that made Laslow all warm inside. That was the smile he reserved for his siblings and close friends, so Laslow was honored to by it. 

 

“Yeah! Did you hear Laslow? We did great!” Peri pumped her fist in the air and grinned, Laslow nodded and mirrored her, pumping his fist excitedly. They both heard Xander sigh and mutter something about professionalism but they both pointedly ignored him, instead turning to him and enveloping in an impromptu group hug. 

 

“Peri! Laslow! We’ve talked about this!” Xander said, but made no move to pry them away, both of his retainers laughed and only hugged him tighter, not caring who saw. Xander eventually gave up and pat both their backs, trying his best to hold back a smile. 

 

“We love you Xander!” Peri said rather loudly, Laslow blushed deeply, now noticing everyone staring at them. He knew they had to be used to the Captain and his retainer’s antics but he was still embarrassed. “Laslow come on! Say it too! You never say it! Xander’s coming to think you don’t love him!” 

 

Laslow’s cheeks burned even more. How could she ask him to say that?! Both of them (and undoubtedly the rest of the room) were staring at him, expecting him to speak. “I-I-! I don’t-! I mean- I do! But- I just-!” He knew his entire face had to be red, he could feel how hot his it was. 

 

Gods above what was the right answer?! He could just say it but he would know it wasn’t in the way they thought it was! He wanted to say those words and for them to be meaningful! “I love-“ he began, before he heard a laugh from somewhere in the room, he recognized it perfectly. Laslow couldn’t take it, he pulled away from their hug and bolted out of the room, not looking at anyone he passed by. 

 

He had made such a fool of himself! Why the hell did he have to go and fall for the captain?!


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems that this story moves fast, but more details will be given later on.

When Xander came running towards him, warning him they needed to move out again Laslow was quick to respond. He had blushed when his eyes met Xander’s, still embarrassed from earlier, but it vanished at soon as he saw the scowl on his captain’s face. 

 

Everyone was quick to move out, but their forces were smaller this time around. To think the enemy could attack twice in the same day, this was probably their plan all along. Laslow tried not to think about it as he slipped into his plane; putting his helmet on and closing the cockpit. 

 

As soon as he was ready for launch Xander’s voice came from the comms. “Stick close Laslow, we’re attacking from the rear. A pincer move is our only chance at success.” 

 

“Yes sir, leave it to me!” Laslow pressed a few buttons on the panel to his left, waiting in place for his orders to take off. 

 

It would be though, but Laslow knew they could pull through. Everything would be alright.

 

If only he knew how wrong he’d been. 

 

 

 

*

 

Laslow woke up to the sound of alarms, his instinct was to spring up but he quickly found that wasn’t an option. He opened his eyes with great effort and was met with red flashing lights and his helmet’s glass cracked. “Wha...?”

 

He moved his head to look around slowly, seeing he was still in his plane, but if the alarms were blaring then that meant he must’ve crashed. He moved his arm but cried out in pain. That was definitely broken. He moved his other arm instead and thankfully this one responded correctly. 

 

He touched around and pulled himself upright, looking out of the window of his plane and seeing the destroyed city around him. He could still hear a battle raging close by so perhaps he hadn’t been out too long. 

 

Laslow hissed as his body protested, but he couldn’t stay here, he needed help, because if the warmth on his arm and hip were blood then he’d need medical attention.

 

He hit the communication button next to the panel rather forcefully and spoke. “Crown 2 to Quarter. Come in.” His voice was strained. 

 

There was static for a few seconds and Laslow cursed, typing on the panel next to the button before hitting it once more. “Crown 2 to Prince. Come in.” He waited, and static met him once more, however before he could type in the next person he heard a response.

 

“Laslow! Thank the gods! We thought you were dead!” He heard Xander’s voice answer him. Laslow smiled at the concern in his voice and before replying. 

 

“You know I wouldn’t go down so easily Captain, I thought you’d have more faith in me.” He said, and right as the last words left his mouth coughs raked his body, he doubled over and finally took a look at his wounds, “Laslow! Come in Laslow!” Xander spoke, he sounded worried. 

 

“I-I’m fine Captain... but- but not for long I fear.” He admitted, knowing he couldn’t get out of this alone. 

 

“Open your distress signal, I will pick you up shortly.” Xander’s voice was commanding, and Laslow knew there was no argument. 

 

“R-Roger... be careful captain, I hear enemies nearby.” Laslow said, grabbing the pistol by his seat and holding it just in case. 

 

“I could say the same to you. Don’t move.” Xander ordered, Laslow only panted and held his pistol, his mind swimming. “Hang in there Laslow, talk to me.” 

 

“I-I’m fine Captain, just tired is all...” His eyes closed involuntarily, his body slumping against his seat. 

 

“Don’t close your eyes, focus on my voice Laslow. That’s an order.” Laslow instantly opened his eyes, knowing why Xander was saying that, but it was so hard. 

 

His eyes closed once more, but as soon as they did he heard movement near his plane, he turned off the radio and stayed slumped in his seat, hoping that if one of those creatures was outside they would move on if they thought he was dead. He heard them climb up onto the ship and swallowed hard, not moving a muscle. It’s ugly cry sounded too close to Laslow and he resisted the urge to raise his gun and shoot it where it stood. 

 

The creature was just outside his window, he knew it. But he didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t react, but when the creature slammed against the glass in an attempt to break it he couldn’t help but jump. The creature took notice and screeched, slamming harder against the surface and cracking it. “Shit!” Laslow muttered as he heard more of those disgusting things nearby. “Fuck fuck fuck!” 

 

Laslow grabbed onto the controls with his good arm and thrust it forward, stepping on the pedal on the far side. His plane shot forward, effectively knocking the creature off, but he couldn’t stop now, now that they knew he was alive he needed to get out of here. He turned the radio on and was met by Xander’s panicked voice. 

 

“Laslow! What happened?! Why are you moving? Respond!” Laslow could hear the panic in his voice and it threw him off, Xander was never so worried. 

 

“I’m sorry captain! The Faceless were surrounding me and I needed to escape.” He said, trying to steer with just one arm, and only partly succeeding. “They’re right behind me, but I won’t get far- ack!” He coughed once more, hissing and doubling over to hack and cough, it was ugly, and he resisted the urge to panic when he tasted copper in his mouth. 

 

“Hang on! I’m almost there! Peri and Leo should be arriving soon too!” He reassured, Laslow meant to answer but cried out as something slammed against his ship, he looked beside him to see more of those creatures. Damn it all!

 

“Get off!” Laslow steered left, throwing the creature off, but he gasped as his window suddenly cracked, exposing him to the enemy. Another one was crawling in. “Damn it!” He pulled out his pistol and fired at the creature, making it stagger back before falling out of his sight. 

 

“Laslow! I see you! I’m coming!” Xander’s words were like music to his ears, but he couldn’t relax, not when more of those things crawled up towards him. Laslow shot as many as he could and he screamed as one of them finally grabbed him, throwing him out of his plane. 

 

He fell harshly, his body shaking as he struggled to get up. He looked behind him at the Faceless and pointed his gun, but before he could shoot someone beat him to it. He ducked his head as a rain of bullets came down on all the surrounding faceless, they screamed in agony before falling over, not a single one left in the storm’s wake. 

 

Laslow looked up and his face lit up as he saw Xander’s familiar aircraft, he went to stand up but it seemed like his leg had taken a lot of damage as well, so he fell. He heard the sound of a plane opening up its hatch and quickly footsteps followed it. “Laslow!” Xander kneeled beside him, checking his injuries. 

 

Laslow smiles weakly, “Captain...” he came for him, even in enemy territory, surrounded by those beasts, he came for him...

 

“I’ve always dreamt of knights in shining armor... but I didn’t think I’d... be the... damsel...” As his voice trailed off the last of his strength gave away. Xander caught him easily and pulled him close, readjusting his grip as Laslow hissed in pain. 

 

“Don’t talk, you need your strength.” Xander’s voice was stern again, it had that tone he used when he was stressed, which he guessed was flattering, to think he meant so much to the Captain. 

 

Laslow’s eyes closed and he felt himself be lifted off the ground, “Laslow?” He heard, and he answered, or so he wanted to, but once again his body failed to respond. He felt his pistol slip from his grip before he heard cursing, followed by orders being issued. 

 

“Look at me Laslow.” He wanted to! But he couldn’t! Xander continued to talk to him, probably hoping Laslow could at least hear him, which he could. He appreciated the gesture, it kept him grounded. 

 

Seconds passed, but they felt like an eternity to Laslow, and Xander’s voice was but a muffled sound mixed with the gunshots and cries in the distance. As his consciousness finally slipped he heard other footsteps rushing and a panicked shout urging him to respond. 


	3. Taken

Xander sighed as he leaned on the back of the hospital chair next to Laslow’s bed, he watched Laslow cut the apple slowly, focused steadily on the knife cutting through the fruit’s edges before placing the cut pieces on the plate beside him for them to eat. 

 

“Eat up Captain, I cant possibly eat all of these by myself.” Laslow said with a smile, turning back to his work. Xander chuckled and took a piece, watching his friend work quietly before turning towards the window. 

 

Silence followed, not necessarily uncomfortable, but Xander felt odd that Laslow hadn’t struck conversation yet. He said nothing however, he wasn’t one to make small talk, that was his retainer’s job. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Xander turned away from the window to look at Laslow, surprised that those were the words he chose to start with. “Whatever for?”

 

“I promised you that as long as I was by your side I would protect you, yet you ended up protecting me in that last battle...” Laslow set another slice of apple down before continuing. “You put yourself in danger to come rescue me, I should’ve never allowed that to happen. I’ve failed as a retainer.” He sighed, setting down the knife and turning to his captain. 

 

“Nonsense, you’ve done no such thing.” He wondered how Laslow could be so quick to put himself down like this. “You’re a precious friend to me Laslow, I would’ve gone to save you even if the odds had been worse. But let’s not forget why you needed saving in the first place.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “You saved my life. You could’ve easily dodged that shot that took you down but you didn’t...” 

 

Laslow averted his gaze, but Xander continued. “You didn’t dodge it because you took down the enemy firing at me. Correct?” Xander knew he’d won his case when Laslow pouted and turned towards the window. 

 

“Please captain there’s no need for flattery. I only did what I had to.” A blush was covering the pilot’s cheeks again. Xander couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

 

“Well put those thoughts to rest then, you did your job excellently, if it hadn’t been for you and Peri I wouldn’t be alive as we speak.” He gave the other a smile to ease his worries and held back a chuckle as Laslow’s cheeks gained color. 

 

“W-Well I- I suppose when you put it like that I-“

 

“I’m baaaack!” 

 

Laslow jumped as he was interrupted by Peri entering the room, she held a bag of more snacks in her hands, obviously meaning to spoil Laslow and give him food he wasn’t meant to be eating yet. 

 

“Welcome back. I trust your search went well.” Xander said, and Peri nodded excitedly. 

 

“Yep! I found all sorts of goodies downstairs. I mean- they’re nothing like the things I make, but they’ll do.” She said, both men chuckled. 

 

“Indeed my sweet, nothing could ever beat your lovely treats.” Laslow winked, Peri hit him with the bag but apologized as Xander reminded her of her companion’s fragile state. 

 

“So anyways we’ve got cookies, muffins, bagels for breakfast in case you need it-“ The door suddenly slammed opened, interrupting once again. Everyone turned to it and Peri raised her pistol at the armed guards waiting at the door. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Xander asked, standing up from the chair and glaring as the intruders entered the room. The General watched Peri remove the safety from her gun, never lowering her weapon. 

 

“We’ve come with orders from the Governor to take Inigo Feroxi, alias Laslow Vigarde, into custody.” Peri and Xander’s eyes quickly snapped towards Laslow, who was currently glaring at the guards. 

 

Xander suspected Laslow had been using an alias for a time; but he never expected to confirm his suspicions like this. “Explain your reason for this.” Xander demanded, the guard stepped forward. 

 

“Inigo Feroxi has been charged with illegal entry to Nohr and with acts of terrorism throughout his stay.” Xander’s eyes were wide, that was impossible, Laslow was by his side at all times. He went to speak as he watched two of the guards walk past Xander towards Laslow’s bed. 

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Peri yelled, raising her gun to the guard holding Laslow, Xander went to stop her but gasped as another guard tackled her. “Get off! I’ll kill you for touching Laslow!” She struggled, giving a cry of rage as her gun was taken from her. 

 

“Peri! Stand down!” Xander ordered, everyone in the room stopped and stared at him, Peri’s eyes widened and she looked at him with wide, teary eyes. 

 

“B-But Xander... they’re gonna- they’re gonna take Laslow away!” She said, tears falling down her cheeks and smearing makeup on them. 

 

“I know, and I don’t like it either.” But disobeying his father was dangerous. “I wish to be shown evidence of these accusations at once.” His eyes were narrowed dangerously, daring them to deny him of his request. 

 

“Of course sir! We will gladly present the evidence to you after we move the prisoner to-“ 

 

“Nowhere. You will not be taking Laslow anywhere until I am shown evidence that he has truly committed crimes against this country.” Whatever his father was playing at worried him, if he deemed Laslow a threat then there was little Xander could do for him. 

 

Curse his weakness...

 

“I’m sorry sir but we have strict orders from the Governor to transport him at once so the interrogations can begin.” 

 

Xander clenched his fists, if he disobeyed a direct order from his father he would most certainly regret it later. He opened his mouth to object but felt a gentle hand on his arm. Xander turned to see Laslow giving him that warm smile he always wore. 

 

“It’s alright captain. Let’s not do something we will all regret.” Laslow’s voice was no more than a whisper, and his tone helped calm Xander’s anxiousness until he stopped shaking. 

 

“My retainer is still injured from battle. He is within his rights to remain in the hospital until he recovers, please inform my father that he will not leave his hospital room at any time. He will be under constant surveillance but he will not be put to trial until he’s in condition to do so.” 

 

Xander’s voice was calm and even, he was thinking clearly, no anger clouding his judgement. And he had Laslow’s soft touch and warm smile to thank for that. He could always count on him to bring him back down to reality. 

 

The guards seemed at a loss for words at Xander’s statement, stumbling over what to say as the guards looked at the one leading them. “It will be done sir! We will return at sundown with the Governor’s reply!” And he saluted, the rest of the guards following suit before they left the room. 

 

Xander only nodded at them as they left, relaxing when the door was safely closed and the three of them were alone in the room once more. Peri huffed and bit her lip angrily, obviously wishing she’d gotten to shoot one of them. 

 

“Peri, please give me some time to speak alone with Laslow. And take some time to cool off before returning here.” Although his tone was soft it was still an order. Peri nodded and huffed, exiting the room with heavy steps as the door closed behind her. 

 

Silence filtered in the room for a while, neither of its occupants willing to break it. They were tense, worried about what would happen to them next, they only had until sundown to breathe after all. 

 

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair. If his father refused his request then he could do nothing but let those men take Laslow in his beat up state and do what they wished with him. Why did he have to be so afraid of his father? His weakness was causing the people he loved suffering, he couldn’t bear it. 

 

“Captain...”

 

Xander looked up at the sound of Laslow’s voice. He wasn’t smiling this time, but his eyes held the same tenderness he always offered Xander, wether he needed it or not. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been completely honest with you...” 

 

“I could tell.” Xander sighed, “And im honestly scared to find out the truth of your identity Laslow, because if what my father says is true then I...” he buried his head in his hand. “I won’t know who to trust anymore.” 

 

Xander heard the sound of sheets moving and soon enough felt two arms wrap around him, Xander quickly held Laslow, worried he might hurt himself in this position. “I’m so sorry captain... it hurts me so much to lie to you but-“ Laslow gave a shaky breath, “I can’t tell you the truth... not yet.” 

 

The last part was whispered into his ear, and Xander suddenly took notice of the hospital room’s cameras. Laslow must’ve known they couldn’t speak here, and Xander understood, but there was something he needed to know. 

 

“Tell me Laslow... are you truly on my side.” He clutched his retainer tightly, knowing what his answer would be yet fearing for the opposite regardless. 

 

“Always my captain. I serve you and you alone, now and forever.” 

 

*

 

 

 

When the guards came back hours later Xander was ready for them. He stood by Laslow’s bed and watched the same guard lead a group of five until they surrounded the bed. 

 

“We have come with the answer to your request sir.” They all saluted, looking at Xander directly as the general glared down at them. 

 

“Speak.” 

 

“The Governor has denied your request to keep Inigo Feroxi under surveillance in the hospital until he recovers. He expects the prisoner in his cell and under interrogation by tomorrow.” 

 

Xander had known it would be like this all along, yet hearing it outright made his heart clench. Xander pinched his nose and sighed, turning back to Laslow just in time for the guards to walk forward and grab him. They pulled Laslow off the bed, making him stumble for a bit before regaining his footing. When Laslow winced at a particularly harsh pull Xander intervened. 

 

He stepped forward and grabbed the guard’s wrist. “I would advise you to handle him with care. If I find him in a state worse than the one he is currently in I promise you it will not end well.” His grip tightened and the man nodded quickly, nervous. 

 

Xander clenched his fists as they put Laslow in cuffs, wishing he could at least request they send him out in a wheelchair, but if his father was expecting him so soon they probably weren’t going to wait for a nurse to bring one. As they pushed his retainer out the door the other gave him one last smile before he was out of view. 

 

The door swung close, leaving the general alone in the room. He took three calming breaths before cursing and turning around to bring his fists down on the metal table beside him. The impact made a loud noise but didn’t leave any lasting damage save for the slight indent on the surface. 

 

He was tired of living in fear of his father. Of letting him take away everything he loved, of keeping him in check by threatening those he cared for. He told himself he wouldn’t lose anyone else, he’d get Laslow out of this no matter what


End file.
